Stimulation of adrenal chromaffin cells results in an increase in cAMP/cGMP ratio, which initiates a cascade of biochemical events leading to a delayed increase of TH activity. In superior cervical ganglia a correlation between increase of cAMP content and TH-induction exists after stimulation of Beta-adrenergic receptor and cold exposure of adrenal demedullated rats.